1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and a device for dividing and/or cutting of wire rolling stock into a strand of rolled wire and pieces of scrap by cropping and/or chopping, whereby the wire rolling stock is capable of moving at high speeds of up to at least 80 m/s.
2. The Prior Art
It is known to divide or to crop and/or chop a moving strand of wire rolling stock in rolling trains at rolling speed, for example in order to enhance the conditions of the initial pass in the rolling strands downstream. It is also possible to separate sections not meeting the quality requirements and deposit such sections as scrap.
The strands of rolling stock are preferably cut by means of flying shears, which are adapted to the high rolling speeds. These shears have been disclosed in different design variations. According to DD 129 127, DD 145 237, and DD 218 852, such shears substantially consist of two cutting heads arranged with parallel axles and rotating in opposite directions. The cutting heads each are fitted with at least one knife for cutting the strand of rolling stock and have thread-like caliber grooves for forcibly guiding the strand of rolling stock into the actual cutting range of the knives. On the rolling stock inlet side, the shears have a pivotable tube for introducing the strand of rolling stock into the acting range of the cutting heads.
EP 0 297 313 B1 discloses another set of shears having a pivotable tube.
It is common to all of these prior art devices that the pivotable tubes are operated by means of complicated and costly mechanical systems. In particular, there are linear drives in the form of hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders, or there are electric motors, moving worm gears, or a combination of such drives.
Due to the high rolling speeds and the forces of acceleration as well as the required minimal switching times, these systems can be controlled and mechanically managed only at a [technical expenditure]. Furthermore, the complicated and costly thread-like caliber regions of the cutting heads are characterized by high wear.